Game
Game (* 29. November 1979 in Compton, Kalifornien; richtiger Name Jayceon Terrell Taylor), auch bekannt als The Game, Hurricane Game, Chuck Taylor oder Murda Game, ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper und steht beiYoung Money unter Vertrag.1 The Game war Mitglied der G Unit Crew um 50 Cent, wurde nach dessen Angaben aber aufgrund „mangelnder Loyalität“ zur Crew und zu 50 Cent wieder entlassen. Leben The Game stammt aus Compton, das berüchtigt ist für mehr als drei Jahrzehnte hoher Kriminalitätsrate, vor allem durch Gangs. Einer dieser Gangs, den Bloods, schloss er sich an und führte ein Leben, wie es für Gangmitglieder üblich ist. 2001 wurde er in seiner Wohnung, die er auch zum Verkauf von Drogen nutzte, um seinen verhältnismäßig teuren Lebensstil zu finanzieren, 5 mal angeschossen und lag 3 Tage im Koma. Während er sich von seinen Verletzungen erholte, setzte er sich das Ziel, ein erfolgreicher Rapper zu werden. Dr. Dre, der ebenfalls aus Compton stammt, hörte ihn auf einem Mixtape und noch bevor The Game aus dem Krankenhaus kam, hatte er ihn bei seinem LabelAftermath Entertainment unter Vertrag genommen. Dre hielt es für das Beste, wenn er zur G Unit käme, denn er und 50 Cent hätten eine ähnliche Vergangenheit. Dort veröffentlichte er am 18. Januar 2005 sein groß angekündigtes Debütalbum The Documentary, das zum Verkaufserfolg wurde. Bald darauf warf ihn 50 Cent jedoch wegen „mangelnder Loyalität“ aus der Crew. Danach folgte ein öffentlich ausgetragener Streit, der noch immer andauert. Seit dem 29. Juli 2006 steht The Game nicht mehr bei G Unit/Aftermath, sondern bei Geffen Records unter Vertrag. Bei diesem Label haben unter anderem auch Snoop Dogg, Mos Def, Slim Thug und Mary J. Blige unterzeichnet. The Game veröffentlichte am 10. November 2006 sein zweites Album The Doctor’s Advocate, das ursprünglich am 6. Juni 2006 erscheinen sollte, in den USA am 14. November 2006. Für den Nachfolger von The Documentary nahm er unter anderem Tracks mit den Produzenten Dr. Dre, Kanye West, Cool & Dre, Scott Storch und Just Blaze auf. Dennoch nahm The Game kein einziges Lied von Dr. Dre auf sein Album. Nach seinen Angaben nicht, weil er sich von Dr. Dre getrennt habe, sondern damit niemand behaupten könne, dass das Album wegen Dres Hilfe so erfolgreich sein würde. Das Album verkaufte sich in der ersten Woche 358.000-mal und landete am 22. November 2006 auf Platz 1 der Billboard Top 200. Von der New York Times wurde es zusammen mit Hip Hop Is Dead von Nas zum besten Album des Jahres 2006 gekürt. Im April 2007 erschien das Mixtape You Know What It Is Vol. 4, auf dem er am Ende des letzten Titels verlauten ließ, dass er sich ein halbes Jahr frei nehmen und sich um seinen Sohn sowie die Geburt seines zweiten Sohnes kümmern werde. Im Februar 2008 wurde er wegen illegalem Waffenbesitz zu 60 Tagen Haft, drei Jahren Bewährung und 150 Sozialstunden verurteilt. Auf Nas’ Silvesterparty 2007 bestätigte er, dass er im Sommer 2008 sein nächstes Album namens L.A.X. veröffentlichen werde. An der Produktion werden unter anderem Dr. Dre, Cool & Dre und Scott Storch beteiligt sein. Im März 2008 war zunächst von einer Veröffentlichung im Juni die Rede, die sich letztlich auf den 22. Juli 2008 verschob.2 Die erste Single heißt Big Dreams und wurde am 18. März veröffentlicht.3 Im Mai folgte Game’s Pain, das er zusammen mit Keyshia Cole aufnahm. Nach vorigen Berichten, dass L.A.X. The Games letztes Album sein sollte, gab er im Mai 2009 bekannt, dass sein viertes Soloalbum Ende des Jahres erscheinen werde und den Titel The R.E.D. Album tragen wird. Bestätigt hat er unterdessen, dass er bereits mit den Produzenten Timbaland und Drumma Boy zusammenarbeitete.4 Die Veröffentlichung des Albums wurde auf das erste Quartal 2010 verschoben.5 Die Veröffentlichung verschob sich zunächst aufgrund eines Rechtsstreites zwischen Universal Music und Desperado Entertainment. The R.E.D. Album wurde schließlich am 23. August 2011 veröffentlicht. 2010 wurde er erneut von Aftermath unter Vertrag genommen. Aus seinem Namen strich er das The.6 Am 11. Dezember 2012 veröffentlichte Game sein fünftes Studioalbum unter dem Titel Jesus Piece, welches unter anderem von Cool & Dre produziert wurde und Lieder mit Rick Ross, Kanye West und Kendrick Lamar beinhaltete.7 Streit mit der G Unit Der Streit begann kurz nach der Veröffentlichung von The Games Debütalbum. The Game beugte sich nicht 50 Cents Willen, woraufhin ihn 50 Cent entließ. Er veröffentlichte danach mehrere Disstracks, darunter den 18-minütigen Freestyle-Disstrack 300 Bars and Runnin sowie eine DVD mit dem Titel Stop Snitchin, Stop Lyin, in der er die Gründe für den Streit und seine Sicht der Dinge über 50 Cent und G Unit erklärt und sie extrem verspottet, unter anderem klaut er 50 Cents Basketballkorb. Es erschien auch ein gleichnamiges Mixtape, auf dem weitere Disstracks von The Game und der Black Wall Street-Crew zu finden sind. Der Streit dauert bis heute an. Anfang 2007 kursierten mehrere Gerüchte über ein Ende des Streits, da Rapper Busta Rhymes in einem Interview verkündete, er wolle beide Seiten wieder zusammenführen, und auch The Game sagte in mehreren Interviews, dass er nicht weiter auf den Streit eingehen wolle. Das Ganze nahm jedoch eine abrupte Wende, als Tony Yayo im März 2007 in New York dem 14-jährigen Sohn von The Games Manager, Jimmy Rosemond, eine Ohrfeige gab, da dieser ein „Czar Entertainment“-T-Shirt trug. Er wurde verhaftet, und der Junge sagte aus, dass auch 50 Cent anwesend gewesen sei, dieser bestreitet das jedoch vehement. Infolgedessen kam es in New York zu einer „Anti-G-Unit-Demonstration“. Ein paar Tage später veröffentlichte The Game einen neuen Disstrack, in dem er Tony Yayo und 50 Cent indirekt mit dem Tod bedroht. Selbst G-Unit-Rapper Young Buck verurteilte die Aktion von Tony Yayo. Mittlerweile hat sich der Streit wieder etwas gelegt. The Black Wall Street & Czar Squad DJ’s The Game gründete The Black Wall Street Records, um Künstler aus Compton zu fördern. Das Label wurde ein Erfolg und so erweiterte The Game es um The Black Wall Street East mit Hauptsitz in New Jersey. Im Februar 2007 wurde zudem The Black Wall Street Europe gegründet. Parallel zur Black Wall Street gründete The Game im April 2007 zusammen mit seinem Manager und Gründer von Czar Entertainment, Jimmy „Henchmen“ Rosemond, eine DJ-Crew namens Czar Squad DJ’s. Das Team besteht aus 18 DJs aus den USA, Kanada und Europa. Zu ihnen gehören unter anderem DJ Kris-Stylez (DJ von The Game), DJ MarvLS (DJ von Diddy), DJ Strong, Babey Drew (DJ von Chris Brown) und DJ Maaleek. Weitere Produktionen Ende 2004 brachte The Game seine erste Single heraus: How We Do feat. 50 Cent. Im Januar 2005 stieg sie in den Billboard-Charts der USA von 0 auf Platz 6. Im Videospiel Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas leiht er der Figur „Mark Wayne“ (alias B Dup) seine Stimme. Am 18. Januar 2005 landete The Games erstes Album The Documentary auf Platz 1 der Billboard Top 200. Es verkaufte sich 587.000-mal in der ersten Woche. Auch in den UK-Charts schaffte es bis auf Platz 7 zu kommen. Bis jetzt wurde das Album über fünf Millionen Mal verkauft. In dem Film Waist Deep (2006) spielt er seine erste Hauptrolle, in der er einen skrupellosen Drogenboss verkörpert. Weitere Hauptrollen in Spielfilmen folgten. Auszeichnungen 2005: * Goldene Schallplatte ** 1x Gold für die Single How We Do feat. 50 Cent in den USA * Platin Schallplatte ** 2x Platin für das Album The Documentary in den USA * Goldene Schallplatte ** 1x Gold für die Single Hate It or Love It feat. 50 Cent in den USA Diskografie Alben Anmerkung: Untold Story, West Coast Resurrection, Untold Story, Vol. 2 & Untold Story, Vol. 2 (Chopped and Screwed), 2006 Uncovered, Game Time & G.A.M.E. wurden ohne Einfluss von The Game selbst veröffentlicht und sind Zusammenstellungen alter Aufnahmen. Singles Weitere Singles * Dope Boys (featuring Travis Barker, 2008) * All That (Lady) (featuring Lil Wayne, Big Sean, Fabolous & Jeremih, 2013) * T.H.O.T. (featuring Problem, Huddy & Bad Lucc, 2014) * Bigger Than Me (2014) * Or Nah (featuring Problem, Too Short, Eric Bellinger & AV, 2014) * Don’t Shoot (featuring Rick Ross, 2 Chainz, Diddy, Fabolous, Wale, DJ Khaled, Swizz Beatz, Yo Gotti, Curren$y, Problem, King Pharaoh & TGT, 2014) Featuring Auf folgenden Alben ist The Game vertreten: * 2004: The Hunger for More von Lloyd Banks * 2005: Duets – The Final Chapter von The Notorious B.I.G. * 2005: Late Registration von Kanye West * 2005: Street Status von Stat Quo * 2005: The Massacre von 50 Cent * 2005: The Naked Truth von Lil’ Kim * 2005: TP.3 Reloaded von R. Kelly * 2005: Unpredictable von Jamie Foxx * 2005: Mozez von Raptile * 2006: Hi-Teknology 2 von Hi-Tek * 2006: Me, Myself & I von Fat Joe * 2006: Full Circle von Xzibit * 2006: The Blue Carpet Treatment von Snoop Dogg * 2006: Hip Hop Is Dead von Nas * 2007: Hustlenomics von Yung Joc * 2007: Guilty by Affiliation von WC * 2007: Dogg Chit von Tha Dogg Pound * 2008: Raw Footage von Ice Cube * 2008: Theater of the Mind von Ludacris * 2012: My Life von Eminem ft. Lil Wayne * 2013: Napalm von Xzibit * 2013: Switch Lanes von Tyga * 2014: Rolex Daytona von Kollegah Bei folgenden Singles wirkt The Game mit: * 2004: Certified Gangstas (von Jim Jones und Cam’ron) * 2005: MJB da MVP (von Mary J. Blige und 50 Cent) * 2005: Playa’s Only (von R. Kelly) * 2006: Breathe and Stop (von Fat Joe) * 2009: Better on the Other Side (mit Chris Brown, Boyz II Men, Mario Winans, Diddy, Polow da Don und DJ Khalil) * 2010: Caillra for life (von La Fouine) * 2014: Rolex Daytona (von Kollegah) Mixtapes * 2003: You Know What It Is Vol. 1 * 2004: Untold Story * 2004: You Know What It Is Vol. 2: Throwin Rocks at the Throne * 2005: West Coast Resurrection * 2005: You Know What It Is Vol. 3 * 2005: Ghost Unit * 2006: Stop Snitchin, Stop Lyin * 2006: The Black Wall Street Journal Vol. 1 * 2007: Born In The Bay * 2007: You Know What It Is Vol. 4: Murda Game Chronicles * 2007: Black Wall Street Radio, Vol. 1 * 2007: Black Wall Street Radio, Vol. 2 * 2008: Black Wall Street Radio, Vol. 3 * 2008: Black Wall Street Radio, Vol. 4 * 2008: Black Wall Street Radio, Vol. 5 * 2009: Black Wall Street Radio, Vol. 6 * 2010: The Redroom * 2010: Brake Lights * 2011: Purp & Patron * 2011: Purp & Patron: The Hangover * 2011: Hoodmorning (no typo): Condoms & Candy Coronas * 2012: California Republic * 2012: Jesus Piece * 2013: OKE Filmografie * 2006: Waist Deep (deutsch: Bis zum Hals) * 2006: Tournament of Dreams * 2008: Belly 2: Millionaire Boyz Club * 2008: Street Kings * 2012: House Arrest10 Kategorie:Rapper (USA) Kategorie:Rapper